Plants vs. Zombies Online
'''Plants vs. Zombies Online '''is a tower defense game created by the Game Creation Wiki. This is the game that inspired the creation of this wiki. The head directors of the project are King Pea and Thecoollittlepeashooter. Its current version is beta 0.8.3, and it is still being developed by the Plants vs. Zombies Online Team. Released on May 12th 2015. Worlds Currently Worked On * Player's House Other Worlds * (Note: Not every world listed is confirmed and the names are subject to change) * Player's House * Ancient Egypt * Pirate Seas * Wild West * Far Future * Undead Dynasty * Dark Ages * Big Wave Beach * Frostbite Caves * Lost City * Tiki Island * Jurassic Jungle * Space Race * Industrial Revolution * Party '99 * Ancient Greece * Ancient Rome * Canadian Pines * City of Atlantis * Time Twister Worlds that already have pages Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Plants Vs Zombies Online Wild West Plants vs. Zombies Online: Dark Ages Plants vs. Zombies Online: Industrial Revolution Plants vs. Zombies Online: Party 99 Plants vs. Zombies Online: Space Race Plants vs. Zombies Online: Tiki Island Plants vs. Zombies Online: City of Atlantis Can you help? Well if you have an idea for a plant, zombie, put it in the pages below. There, we will review the ideas and pick out the ones we like (with proper credit to the creator of course). Plants vs. Zombies Online: Reserved Plants Plants vs. Zombies Online: Reserved Zombies Credits * Thecoollittlepeashooter - Head director, Space Race, Tiki Island, Coding * King Pea - Head director, Space Race, Canadian Pines, Industrial Revolution * Bubblefan123 - Party '99 * MangledMangle - Industrial Revolution, City of Atlantis, Music Director * Mr. Fire Pea - Proofer * Reapeageddon - Space Race, Seed Packets * ErnestoAM - Seed Packets * Banana Cannon - Art * Buzzy Buzz - Coding Gallery PvZOISeedPacketReapConceptWithSunTagPNGZOMBIUM.png|Zombie Seed Packet. PvZOISeedPacketReapConceptWithSunTagPNGZENIUM.png|Zenium Seed Packet. PvZOISeedPacketReapConceptWithSunTagPNGGEMIUM.png|Gemium Seed Packet. PvZOISeedPacketReapConceptWithSunTagPNGCOINIUM.png|Coinium Seed Packet. PvZOISeedPacketReapConceptWithSunTagPNGENDLIUM.png PvZOISeedPacketReapConceptWithSunTagPNGGENDLIUM.png Trivia * This is the game that lead to the creation of this wiki. * The head directors of the project are King Pea and thecoollittlepeashooter. * Only people who participated in the development of this game and wiki users who have approval from the head directors may play the game. ** The game will only be available to play on this wiki and nowhere else. * It is forbidden to advertise this game in any way shape or form to prevent it's shut down. * This game is the Game Creation Wiki's first collaborative project. * This game is an exception to the wiki's rule about originality as it is what lead to the creation of this wiki. * The game was originally thought of on the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. ** The first project was started by a user called Coconut Cannon, he claimed he had permission from EA to make the game. This turned out to be false and the project was scrapped and Coconut Cannon went offline after suspicion from users like Buzzy Buzz. *** A revival of the first project by King Pea was started on the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki after the demise of the first. King Pea promised he would actaully ask EA for permission and while everyone was waiting, they'd develop the game. Unfortunately EA said that we couldn't make the game and the project was scrapped. After the project was scrapped many users still wanted to work on a game which prompted Buzzy Buzz to create this wiki. Most of the concepts developed in this project were carried on to the current one. **** A third project was created by King Pea and the coollittlepeashooter after contacting EA. EA said as long as the game is private and isn't advertised, it can be made. This leads us to the present where King Pea, thecoollittlepeashooter and the rest of the development team are working on the game. This game is made to commemorate the creation of this wiki. Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online